Tracking circuits in a memory macro have tracking cells used to generate tracking or reference signals based on which signals for reading memory cells are generated. In an approach, one tracking circuit is used for memory cells in more than one segment of a memory macro. However, various circuitries such as the global clock, the X-address decoder, the global bit line, etc. of various segments may not be part of the tracking process.
In many approaches, tracking paths of the tracking circuits are in one direction, such as the X-decoder direction. Other directions are not tracked.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.